Numerous types of consumable articles are packaged for display and sale to the consumer every day. Some articles are sold in containers arranged in a retail display and categorized by function or use in a particular application. It will be appreciated that the type of article sold may affect the kind of packaging needed to store and effectively display the article. Some articles are bundled together and packaged in rigid containers, which do not conform to the shape of the bundle. As a result, the articles tend to shift within the container when handled. One such type of article pertains to industrial consumables like, for example, welding rods used in a stick welding procedure.
Current packaging of such materials includes containers that are constructed with a generally flat bottom, which allow for movement between containers when stacked together. Consumers frequently pick up the containers looking for information about a particular product needed for their application. When placed back on the shelf or stand, the articles tend to shift within the container often resulting in a stack of offset containers. This leaves the display looking disjointed and unsightly, and reflects negatively on the manufacturer. In many instances, the containers slide and fall from the stack damaging the contents.
Accordingly, a need exists for a generally rigid container than includes means for stacking multiple containers in an orderly fashion while providing easy access to the consumer. The embodiments of the subject invention provide a stackable container that restrains lateral movement between stacked containers but allows for longitudinal movement thereby obviating the aforementioned problems.